


Mutually Requited

by gbgprincessvanya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based off Fan Art, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Giripan - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipples, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbgprincessvanya/pseuds/gbgprincessvanya
Summary: Kiku has a crush on his friend, Heracles, the foreign exchange student living with him. As he admires the other man for the millionth time since the beginning of the Greek cat lover's stay, he ponders the risk of confessing his feelings; only to be beaten to the punch by Heracles himself.This was originally posted to my tumblr, greenbrowngirlsasori, but I only recently had the courage to post it here. Right now it's a one-shot, but depending on the response I might post a second chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I'm just not sure I'm ready to post a smut scene on here yet. I want to get better at writing them before adding one to this story. I can't decide if I like Giripan or TurGre better. I'm not a new writer but this is only my second solo story, and I've changed a lot since the last time I posted a fanfiction publicly.

Kiku Honda was a very calm, rational, straight laced man. He was courteous and patient, very rarely showing irritation or passion in public. Until the day that Kiku met HIM. The one man that could make Kiku tremble with excitement, just from the sight of him or the sound of his voice. That one man was Heracles Karpusi, a foreign exchange student from Greece that was staying with Kiku while he studied at the university Kiku attended. Heracles was stunning, resembling the Adonis of his homeland’s great myths. His hair and eyes, though they were of common color and shape in Athens, seemed like rare treasures when mixed with his perfectly shaped nose and feminine lips, tall muscular stature and golden skin. 

But what kept Kiku’s attention and grew to be the large obsession with the Greek uni student? His nipples. 

The summer was hot, and the Greek was often wearing thin clothing and taking off his shirt, revealing the tantalizing nubs. They were the color of a mocha latte, and the size of a 500 yen coin. Every time he saw them, he could barely restrain himself, turning him into a mumbling blushing mess.

He didn’t know how much more he could take. It didn’t help that Heracles was not just beautiful, but intelligent, sweet, and oddly touchy-feely. He was always hugging Kiku or trying told his hand. When they studied, Heracles sat as close as possible, until Kiku was almost nestled against the handsome Greek’s chest. Kiku felt like he was losing his mind, and it was an uphill battle trying to keep his composure around Heracles.

He felt terrible. Good friends don’t fantasize about each other like this do they? If Kiku admitted to his lust, wouldn’t Heracles feel betrayed? It wasn’t like he could say “Heracles-San, I love you, let’s have sex.” 

He was sure that the beautiful Greek would stop hanging out with him altogether if he did. But if the Japanese man didn’t say something, he knew he would go insane from the torture of being so incredibly attracted to his beautiful, cat loving friend. One day, they were studying at the dinner table for an upcoming test, when Heracles leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“What was that about? Heracles-san?” He asked, face turning steamy red.

“You are beautiful when you look so focused. It’s one of the things I love about you.” Heracles confessed.

“I’m sorry I know that you aren’t gay but I just wanted you to know my feelings.” He admitted to his stunned Japanese friend. When Kiku struggled to find his voice, Heracles lost his nerve and walked into the kitchen, hanging his head in shame.

“Wait!” Kiku followed him, hugging him from behind once they were both in the kitchen. “I..like you too. I am a coward, I should have told you, but I thought you would call me a sicko.”

“I could never call you a sicko. Even if I didn’t like you the way I do.” Heracles informed him.

It was then that he noticed just how Kiku was holding him. Kiku’s head rested on the back of the Greek’s neck with two hands over Heracles’ pectoral muscles. As Heracles became aware of their position, Kiku began to stroke his nipples. Heracles blushed a rosy pink and turned around, tipping the Japanese man’s head back and kissing him ardently. It was Kiku’s turn to blush, pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest, hands exploring each other’s bodies while they kissed with renewed fervor. When Heracles broke apart for air, he grinned at Kiku.

“We should head upstairs if we want to continue.” He whispered in Kiku’s ear, voice deepening with arousal. 

"I'd like that." Kiku agreed, his own desire for Heracles, as well as joy at the requiting of his crush, showing in the desperate way he clutched at Heracles' hands and eagerly led him to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love discussing headcannons and OTP's and I could really use feedback since I don't really know how the majority of people see the characters. I'm trying to keep them as close to how they act in the canon as possible, but I haven't seen or read the newer seasons (World Twinkle and World Stars) so they may be different than what I remember.


End file.
